Las Pequeñas Cosas
by Queklain
Summary: Drabbles sobre la vida de Rumia en el Mundo Touhou. Son drabbles porque sobre ella no se conoce mucho, y no quisiera inventar detalles que quizá no sean así. M por temas sangrientos. Ahora completo! Reviews me harían feliz.
1. Palpitar

Bien. Ésta sí que es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre Touhou. Es un lindo juego, y siempre quise escribir algo en relación sobre Rumia, mi youkai favorito.

Ahora bien, haré pequeños drabbles sobre cosas de su vida. Ya que es una chica simple (o eso se dice) no se da a conocer mucho de ella…

Sea éste mi pequeño tributo.

_-----------------_

_Palpitar_

_------------------_

Hubo una vez, en una noche de cuarto creciente, en donde dos amantes salieron a pasear, juntos, tomados de sus manos. Quién sabe qué fue lo que pasó en la mente de aquellos humanos aquél día, saliendo a pasear justo a tiempo cuando los youkai despertaban para merendar.

Y para su desgracia, se toparon con una niña de cabellos claros y ropa oscura, tal como la nube que la rodeaba. Estaban en el camino de Rumia, el youkai de la oscuridad, y ella estaba hambrienta.

"_Que suerte __"_ - Pensó ella, toda brazos abiertos _- "¡A nadie se le aparece la comida así de fácil! Y nada más que dos humanos, ¡Qué festín!" _

Y atacó, pese a las plegarias de los humanos. El hombre temblaba de una manera_ deliciosa _bajo sus manos, y la mujer que lo acompañaba lloraba, primero viendo como el chico terminaba en el piso, y luego viendo como su novio era despedazado _lentamente_. Sin poder hacer nada, tal era el poder de la youkai.

Rumia prefería comer cuando la víctima aún se encontraba viva, extrayéndole el corazón – la parte más tierna según ella – frente a sus ojos, mientras ella sonreía con ansias.

Luego lo mordía. Lo _saboreaba_. Lo _succionaba_ como si manzana fuera.

Y eso hizo aquella vez, frente al pobre humano y a su novia.

Pero ésta vez algo sucedió. Algo que no había sucedido antes, nunca desde que ella a comenzó a atrapar personas solitarias para merendarlas.

El corazón palpitante esta vez no sabía tan bien como otras veces. Y no sabía si era por el sabor – no _podía_ ser el sabor, era tan delicioso como todas las demás ocasiones – o porque ambas víctimas lloraban, sabiendo que tanto su amor como sus vidas acabarían en ese horroroso instante.

A cada lamida (no hacía mucho más que eso al principio) sentía una daga clavarse en su interior – siendo que los youkais no sentían, o no _deberían_ sentir.

La próxima vez lo tendría que comprobar por sí misma, para que no le sucedieran cosas así nunca más.

"_Ya no quiero seguir comiendo…"_ – dijo lentamente, hablando como la niña que parecía ser. Luego dirigió su mirada a la mujer, que lloraba aterrorizada, mientras se arrastraba para alejarse de su mirada– _"… Cuida bien de su cuerpo. Dejé algo junto a él para que lo puedas recuperar. Espera a que funcione __"._

Y sin decir nada más se fue.

Voló para fundirse con la noche, dejando a que sus víctimas se abrazaran, tal como los había encontrado.


	2. Melodía

Vamos por el 2º Drabble! Sé que nadie lo leerá pero eso nunca me ha importado.

Aunque sería bueno que la gente pusiera que quisiera ver…

Bah. La vida es así.

--------------

_Melodía_

_--------------_

Rumia no sabe leer.

Sabe muchas cosas, como las matemáticas, algunas ciencias, y también cosas del lenguaje.

Pero no sabe leer.

Es decir, leer no le serviría de nada. El proceso de leer primero va en el reconocimiento de letras oscuras sobre un fondo más claro (o viceversa en algunos casos). Para hacer éste reconocimiento necesitas luz.

Y la luz es justamente lo que Rumia no puede soportar.

Por eso mismo, un día, en donde ella no encontraba nada que hacer, decidió escuchar a su alrededor.

Ni hablar de verlo.

Pudo escuchar el viento sonando en las ramas de los árboles. Algunas aves nocturnas hablar en sus hermosos idiomas.

Ella misma como ave nocturna – que solía decirse, entendía poco de aquellas sublimes melodías que la acompañaban cuando no había nada que hacer.

La misma noche parecía susurrarle, pero ella no podía verla. No en su oscura nube.

Eran momentos como ese en donde quisiera no tener el poder de la oscuridad.

Pero cada uno nace con lo que nace, y así pronto ella decidió dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas.

Decidió esperar a la nueva luna, para así poder aprender las cosas que leían los humanos en sus calles.


	3. Gris

Soy tan feliz por haber tenido un review que ahora pensé en otro drabble. Justo en este instante.

Una cosilla más por ahí que soltaré por si acaso. Sé que el fandom de Touhou es bien conocido por su gusto de las parejas yuri.

No esperen eso de mí.

O si lo ven quizá no sea más que un shoujo-ai. Lo cierto es que cuando juego solo juego, no ando haciendo parejas…

-----------

_Gris_

-----------

La noche. El día.

Ellos siempre le habían molestado.

El día nunca tenía que verlo, suerte que mientras la cara amarilla estuviera en el cielo ella estaría durmiendo.

Pero la noche.

Oh, la bien amada noche.

Siempre afectada por esos puntos los que la chica Patchulí les llamaba estrellas, y la Luna…

La famosa cara blanca, ella que reservaba sus sonrisas, y le quitaba sus poderes.

Para Rumia, las noches siempre eran muy brillantes. Luces en los pueblos de los humanos, luces cerca del templo. Luces en el cielo.

Pequeñas, grandes.

Y las que ella no podía ocultar. En especial en los días de luna nueva.

Por eso, cuando escuchó de los labios de Cirno, quién había escuchado de Hong Meiling, que Remilia Scarlet había decidido llenar Gensokyo de una niebla eterna, no pudo parar de sonreír.

Quizá sus noches ya no fueran tan negras como a ella le gustaban.

Pero si Remilia tenía éxito con su plan, la Luna nunca más se reiría de ella.

Qué importaría si sus noches se volvían grises. Ella ayudaría en lo que le fuera posible.

_Lo haría._


	4. Amuleto

Y vamos por la cuarta patita.

Capítulo basado en los dôjinshis de EX Rumia.

------------

Amuleto

------------

En sus alrededores, cuerpos destrozados de humanos, irreconocibles. Nadie sabría si eran uno, dos, o quizá más.

En el cielo, no había luna. Solo estrellas. Y alguna que otra nube.

En el suelo… mucha sangre. Pasto y roca manchados de ésta.

Así también, había sangre en sus ropas. Sangre en su blusa blanca, sangre en su falda negra. Sangre en su cara, en su lindo pelo claro.

Pero en su interior…

Qué había en su interior?

En su mente vagaba este pensamiento. Rumia, al momento de nacer, _sabía _que esa no era su forma real. Tenía entendido que ella misma – su verdadero yo – era mucho más fuerte. Más maduro, más sabio.

Pero no podía asegurarlo.

Le habían dicho que era mejor que no supiera.

Y cada vez que tocaba el amuleto que la resguardaba, se le quemaba la blanca manita.

Lo hizo.

Nada fue distinto. Al tocar su roja cinta en su pelo, su mano se quemó.

Y allí fue en donde miró a su alrededor.

Vio a los humanos que con tanto gusto había masticado.

Hasta hace un rato los había visto comer juntos. Disfrutando una merienda de carne de conejo. Riendo, charlando.

"_Los humanos la tienen fácil"._

Y se echó a reír.


	5. Borboteo

Continuación de 1º – Palpitar

------------

Borboteo

------------

"_Entonces…"_

Dentro de la Mansión Scarlet, rara vez alumbra el sol.

La gigante Mansión Scarlet, la que era conocida por "la vampiro escarlata", por estar llena de peligros desde el inicio hasta el final, y por ser uno de los lugares más bellos y extraordinarios en toda Gensokyo – más no _es _lugar abierto para el público.

"_Cómo…"_

Pero esto no era problema para los que _residían_ en la oscuridad.

"_Cómo fue que pudiste entrar?"_

Tarde lo descubrió Patchoulí, la maga, una noche de luna menguante, mientras leía en su ducha…

"_Oh, eso__. Solo entré por la ventana de la cocina cuando ya no entraba más sol, y luego te vine a buscar aquí porque la humana Marisa algo hablaba que te gustaban las duchas o algo así… Oye, eres tú la dueña de todos esos libros?" _

… Cuando desde las sombras, Rumia, una youkai corriente de la Oscuridad, pudo entrar sin esfuerzo, confundiéndose con la penumbra.

"Condenada sea esa Hong Meiling", no pudo evitar pensar Patchoulí, mientras buscaba su bata para hablar tranquilamente con ella.

…

" _Y bien, ya estás lista?"_

"_Algo así. Si viniste hasta aquí burlando nuestra – __**condenadamente estúpida**__ – seguridad, por alguna razón importante debe de ser. Adelante, cuéntame."_ – habló en su clara – y algo monótona – voz la maga, mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles de su pequeño sombrero con su cabello.

"_Oh, si eso. Hace unos días atrás, algo muy, pero MUY extraño me sucedió." _– comenzó Rumia, arremangando nerviosamente su falda negra. Mala señal.

"_Cuando quise comerme un humano, sentí algo en el pecho. ¡Y no pude alimentarme de él como lo hacía siempre! Hasta ahora aún no puedo comer muy bien…"_

"_Tienes problemas para comer… y dime, qué fue lo que te hizo aquella persona para dejarte así?"_

"_No fue exactamente el tipo, sino su acompañante. Ambos lloraban… y ahí fue cuando los dejé solos, o eso creo… Siempre pensé que los youkai no tenían sentimientos… ¿O es que si tienen?"_

"_¿Ese es el tema, eh? Déjame buscar algo que te ayude. Mientras tanto, puedes tomar asiento allí." – _y señaló una de las sillas de algún rincón de la gran biblioteca.

Pasó largo tiempo, y la noche se hizo madrugada antes que Patchoulí encontrara algo. Y Rumia ya estaba por dormirse en donde estaba cuando la otra mujer se le acercó, libro en mano.

"_Para ser exactos, en muchos de mis libros dicen que mientras más fuerte y experimentado se haga el youkai, es probable que su corazón se vaya endureciendo, o puede que incluso se enblandezca, para así parecerse cada vez más a un humano. Puedes verlos como ejemplo en distintos youkai que viven ahora con nosotros." – _comenzó su discurso la maga, dirigiendo sus ojos a las grandes repisas llenas de libros del lugar – _"Sin embargo, en éste pequeño que tengo en mis manos, dice una frase así: __**'Es cierto que las emociones pueden ser consideradas un estorbo, e incluso consideradas cosas desechables en el trabajo de un youkai, pero, hay muchas pruebas las que hablan que las emociones son causantes de grandes poderes. E inclusive, del crecimiento de los de nuestro tipo'**__. Ahora, pequeña, tú puedes tomar la teoría que más te convenza. De ahora en adelante, será cosa tuya."_

"_Oh, en serio~"_

…

Tiempo después, el bicho de la curiosidad picó a Patchoulí.

Y, al averiguar más del incidente de la pareja de humanos, pudo enterarse que el atacado murió de una manera desgraciada.

El remedio que le fue dado no era más que un anticoagulante, uno que Rumia usaba para "entretención".

* * *

Siempre he creído que mientras más linda parezca una chica, más mortal puede ser. Y Rumia entra en éste caso.

Miren ustedes, jugar con la comida.


	6. Pentagrama

Puede tomarse como continuación de 2º - Melodía. No es necesario, la verdad.

----------

Pentagrama

----------

Sentada en las faldas de un abeto sin hojas, en una cálida tarde de otoño, Rumia decidió escuchar a su amado viento.

Podía escucharlo, pero no verlo.

…

Sentía como deslizaba sus manos sobre una pequeña rama. Sentía como movía sus invisibles manos sobre las ramas más grandes.

Podía sentir que la envolvía, que la oscuridad que tenía a su alrededor ya no era su única compañera.

…

Y decidió cantar. Ser la voz del viento.

Juntando sus manitas, y volando junto a él.

Do-Re-Mi-Fa-Sol-La-Si.

Ninguna de estas notas tenía sentido para ella.

Solo...

... tarareaba la canción milenaria de su amigo invisible.

...

Claro.

No podía ser tan buena como las hermanas Prismriver. Ni tampoco componer tan bellas (ni mortales) melodías como las del gorrión cantante Mystia Lorelei.

Y eso...

Y eso a quién le importaba.

…

Pero claro.

No todo podía ser tan bueno.

No para ella.

El único día en donde decidió revelar su canción a Gensokyo – al primero que encuentre, al _primero_, se la muestro! – tuvo que encontrarse con un _humano._

Humanito, chiquito.

...

Tembloroso y muerto de miedo.

_"Que disgusto, en serio... "_

_..._

No quiso escuchar.

Ni siquiera quiso saber.

_Y se lo zampó de un bocado._

Mejor dejaba hasta aquí su recién nacida carrera de cantante.

* * *

Ahá. Por fin puedo publicar esto ;_;

Una nota especial para los chilenos. Fuerza Muchachos! El temblor, que no apague nuestras almas!

Por cierto. No se si los abetos crecen en Japón. Menos en Gensokyo.


	7. Rojo

Penúltimo capítulo de la saga de Drabbles. WOHOOO!

Quizá no sea del gusto de todos, pero hice lo posible.

Continuación de "3º: Gris"

…

------------

Rojo

------------

…

Era la noche.

La noche, _la noche._

Había llegado.

Y ya era hora de que Rumia se pusiera en marcha.

…

Primero, miró el lugar en donde estaba. Parada sobre un árbol, muy cerca del Templo Hakurei. Sobre ella, una media luna alumbraba el camino. Bajo el árbol, antorchas hacían gala del fuego.

Y caminando a paso rápido, la _miko, _Hakurei Reimu, se dirigía a donde _no debía_ intervenir.

Era hora de encargarse de eso.

Con una carta en sus manos, y tras de ella su nube oscura expandiéndose – _expandiéndose rápidamente_, gritó:

"_**Signo Lunar – "Rayos de Luna"**_

…

Pero nada funcionaba. Esa horrenda blanca-roja esquivaba todo su arsenal como si se moviera más rápido que – que lo que fuera!

Sus amigas hadas que la ayudaban a hacer tiempo – caían una a una, sin oportunidad de contraatacar siquiera.

Era invencible, y hacía honor a su nombre como sacerdotisa Hakurei.

Pero ya no quedaba tiempo para rendirse.

Ya era tiempo de demostrarle todo su poder.

Sería tan fuerte que hasta la luna se teñiría roja con su sangre.

…

"_De todas formas… es tan romántico pasear en el patio del Templo en la noche…"_

"_Tienes razón. Fantasmas y todo, es simplemente maravilloso!"_

"_Y tú eres…?"_

"_Nos vimos hace unos instantes, ¿Te acuerdas? …"_


	8. Inconsciencia

Último capítulo, y la continuación de 4º Amuleto.

_--------_

Inconsciencia

(¿?)

_---------_

"_¿Eh? ¿Tienes una esposa e hijos en tu casa? En serio…"_

…

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, yo seguía siendo lo que soy ahora. Un simple pedazo de [memoria] escondido en el subconsciente de mi cuerpo.

Y aún lo soy.

Estoy presente, pero a la vez no.

Estoy atrapada en este cuerpo, que alguna vez fue mío. Y mi único deber es _esperar._ A que alguna mano amiga se acuerde de desatarle el amuleto del pelo a mi celda de carne.

Pero…

En los inicios de Gensokyo, yo era una de las youkai más temidas. Podía hacer de las sombras una espada, y de la penumbra la perdición.

Era cosa de cerrar los ojos… y cuando los abría ya nadie quedaba a mí alrededor.

Nada más que rojo y negro. Blanco y gris.

Ahh, sentir la sangre de la gente de la Luna en mis manos…

…

Decir que estaba al nivel de Yuka o de Yukari – la pequeña Yukarin de las dimensiones de aquella época, me hace recordar el momento cuando me encerraron en mi prisión.

Por salvar a una de mis compañeras de _la perra de los cuchillos_, estuve casi al borde de la muerte. Vi a Yukarín gritar por mí. Vi a – no recuerdo su nombre, tanto tiempo ha pasado? – mirarme con expresión preocupada.

Luego alguien llegó y – ya no era nada. Nada más que la pequeña, simple Rumia.

Y supe que no volvería a ser yo misma.

…

A decir verdad, prefiero esto. Antes que cualquier otra cosa.

No quería morir, no después de todo nuestro [trabajo] en la Luna.

Y prefiero que mi otra mitad, es decir, la Rumia que conocen, sea feliz tal como es ahora.

Si llegaran a quitarle el amuleto, aunque llegara a aparecer yo, el cambio de poderes sería tan grande que terminaría enloqueciendo. Es la opción más segura. Lo otro sería la autodestrucción – que sería enfrentarme de nuevo contra la rojo-blanca. Qué problema.

…

Ya he vivido dos vidas.

La mía, y la de ahora.

Y he decidido que la longevidad es un fastidio.

…

"_Los humanos la tienen fácil"_.

"_Condenados sean"._

…

Y reí.

Reímos juntas.

* * *

…

Bien, ahora estoy más que contenta.

Si se preguntan de dónde saqué la información para éste capítulo, busquen en touhou wikia (Google claramente) "Three Dark Times", de "The Rumiac World". Una linda historia sobre el amuleto de esta youkai.

La frase de arriba es de un tipo en una imagen de danbooru. Tipo, si lo lees, perdóname ;A;

Es cierto, dije que no iba a inventar. Pero hablar sobre EX Rumia ya es un tanto complicado, y tuve que poner parte de mi imaginación para seguir con esto. Por favor perdónenme.

Y bueno. Sé que no es una maravilla de fanfic, pero de todas formas les doy las gracias por leer. Fue un gusto el escribirlo, para mí.

Y dejen review si pueden. Siempre sirve un poco de crítica, para seguir creciendo.


End file.
